Because I love her
by OhhWow
Summary: ONESHOT. Set in 2x23 when Chuck admits he loves Blair. Basically a Blair and Chuck POV after that scene. Also some CS brotherly/sisterly scenes. Please read and review. Thank you


Because I love her—CB Fiction—One shot

Serena wandered up from behind him all confused about what had just happened. Chuck turned back to the bar gazing down at the floor. Serena sat beside her step-brother.

"Chuck why did you just do that?"

Chuck gazed up as a grin tried to stick to his face he answered her with an honest answer.

"...Because I love her, and I can't make her happy"

Serena was left speechless, she didn't know how to respond. It was that surprising knowing that Chuck loved Blair, but hearing him actually say those words made it seem more real. How much she wished she could tell him that he did make her happy. He was the one that made her happy, happier than with anyone else all he needed to do was say the word and as Blair had said,

"If it's real then we can work it out all of us, if it's not then please let me go...",

and that's exactly what he had done.

He had set her free.

Because he loved her and all that was important to him was that she was happy, even if it was with Nate, but not only letting Blair go he had to be loyal to Nate. He had taken Blair away from him once. He couldn't do it to him twice. Even if Blair was worth it.

Serena didn't know what to say the words had just barely left his lips and so many emotions must be ruing through his mind.

Serena wanted to hug him, for the first time she actually felt like his sister.

They had never been that close. Serena was never going to be happy about having Chuck as a step brother but what's done is done and they were whether she liked it or not.

But if she was truly honest with herself she did like it. He was her brother. Chuck Bass the teenage boy who had tried his luck with her nearly two years ago as she returned to New York she would never have thought that two years down the line she would be feeling so sorry for him.

If only he would have the confidence to tell Blair the truth. The real truth, and that his insecurities would just vanish and that he could learn that he did make her happy.

But Serena knew if she told Chuck any of this it would just break his heart even more.

Chuck Bass had loved and lost.

He has lost Blair. He had lost Nate. He only had one thing left.

His Sister.

Serena van der Woodsen.

_ _ _

It was over. Chuck and Blair were over. From now on the only way they would be referred to would be in the past tense.

It was relief.

That is what Blair felt. Relief that it was all over. She wouldn't have to deal with all the sorrow or pain or hurt anymore.

As she left the bar tears flowing down her cheeks as she tried to clear them away new ones kept forming in their place. Chuck had let her go and this time she could tell it was the end.

No more games.

That era had come to an end.

That short time she had spent at the bar with Chuck even though it was short and simple words used she couldn't hold back the tears. Fearing what he would say next. Her one true wish was that he would rescue her there and then, that he would speak up tell her his true feelings and just say those three words, eight letters and she would rescue him back with the same three words, eight letters.

But he didn't say those words.

His words were those of a defeat man,

"It's just a game. I hate to lose. You're free to go"

Blair wanted to say so much to him right there. She wanted to know why. Why he had toyed with her for so long if it was only a game?

She knew what he felt for her was real but if Chuck didn't want to be with her then it would be impossible to have any sort of relationship.

But thinking about all the things she wanted to say made her say the one thing she didn't want to say,

"Thank you"

After delivering this 'line'. Which it was just a line not the truth she wasn't thankful. She was angry and upset. He had let her go for her to be happy.

But she was happy to stick with Nate anyway. He was a gentleman and she would be happy with him. But maybe moving in with Nate wasn't the right thing to do, it was too fast and such a big step.

Maybe prom would be a simpler thing to do next.

_ _ _

Serena was still sitting next to him. He took another sip from his cocktail.

She was his girl.

His Blair.

The only one thing that mattered, that was true was Blair Waldorf.

He thought how awkward it would be now that he had admitted his feelings to Serena. What would it be like when they all met up again or spent time together the four of them. It was somehow ironic that they would all know that Chuck loved Blair all that is apart from Blair herself.

He went on to think about what the future had in store for him, now he had given up on Blair. They probably wouldn't even be able to talk anymore.

The miserable summer was soon to arrive he would be spending it alone.

Like last year without Blair.

He would have to start getting to know the business after all he would be hitting his eighteenth birthday pretty soon and he would be the soul heir of Bass Industries.

He would need to make his father proud. Something he had never managed when he was alive so Chuck was even more determined to it now he was dead.

_ _ _

Blair was still in the bathroom ten minutes after her conversation with Chuck. She had been crying, even more than before.

She stepped out of the cubical to see a heartbroken little girl in the mirror. That's what she was she was heartbroken. She hadn't felt this low forever. She felt it when her parents got divorced, when Nate cheated on her with her best friend, and when Chuck Bass chose not to love her back.

Georgina came into the room and joined her at the mirrors.

"Blair? Are you okay?"  
"It's not real..."

She burst into tears again. How much she hated that moment, falling apart in front of Georgina Sparks.

"Don't worry God will help you"

As soon as Blair heard those words she got back to her old self.

"Oh just get back out there G. Leave me alone"

Georgina kept on holding around her until Blair shoved her away. "...Get out Georgina"

Georgina thought the safest thing to do was to back off away from the bitch and get back to screwing over Poppy Lifton.

She left Blair standing in bathroom alone.

_ _ _

Back at the bar. Chuck was still sitting still at the bar just finishing up his cocktail.

Serena spoke up after sitting tense with him,

"Chuck..."

He interrupted her,

"I'm going to go"

Chuck said placing his cocktail down on the bar and standing up ready to leave.

"No Chuck don't"

Serena tried to stop him. She held onto his arm. "...I need you to help me with Poppy"

He sighed.

"Poppy Lifton is the last thing on my mind right now"

He knew the reason he was there. It was to get Poppy Lifton. To help his sister.

"Come on Chuck I need you"

"...I'm going home"

To drown his sorrows, with a bottle of whiskey. He pulled away from Serena and took a step closer to the door, but before he got a chance to make his getaway to the limo Serena called him back.

"Chuck why don't you just tell her?"

He rolled his eyes back. He didn't want to discuss Blair anymore he had explained why. But it made no difference to him to say it again.

"Because when you love something you should set it free"

He responded while Serena held onto his hand like any good sister would.

But at the end of the day Blair was always described as the the insecure one, but as it happens Chuck was more insecure than anyone would ever have guessed.

He was sexy, popular and insecure. That is exactly what Blair was.

They were perfect. If only Chuck could realise that he did make Blair happy, happier than she could ever be with any other man.


End file.
